Wojna reńska
Wojna reńska - konflikt zbrojny trwający nieprzerwanie od marca 1677 r. do marca 1684 r. W jego trakcie Królestwo Niemiec i jego sojusznik, Ruś Kijowska, walczyły z dwoma częściowo ze sobą współpracującymi sojuszami: lotaryńskim (w latach 1677 - 1681) i pomorskim (1678 - 1684). Zakończyła się klęską Niemiec i Kijowa, znaczącym osłabieniem tego pierwszego państwa oraz dużymi zniszczeniami na jego terenie. Przyczyny wojny III wojna bałtycka, choć krwawa, nie rozwiązała wszystkich konfliktów. Przeciwnie - w dużej mierze je nasiliła. Lotaryngia wciąż dążyła do podbojów na wschód od Renu, Pomorze zaś szukało możliwości podbudowania swojej pozycji poprzez zajęcie wschodnich prowincji Niemiec. Polska przyglądała się temu raczej z ubocza, a to z powodu rządzącej w imieniu królowej Gertrudy II rada regencyjnej. Niemniej, jej potencjalnym celem było unicestwić Pomorze raz na zawsze. Jak więc widać, w kotle, jakim w drugiej połowie XVII w. stała się Europa Środkowa było bardzo gorąco. Wszystkie państwa budowały swoją potęgę, odzyskiwały siły po III wojnie bałtyckiej. Wreszcie 12 marca 1677 r. Lotaryngia wypowiedziała wojnę Niemcom. Jej celem było przede wszystkim podbicie granicznego Mainz, lecz król René liczył także na coś więcej. Wysłał dyplomatów z prośbą o wsparcie do swoich sojuszników - Polski oraz mocarstwa kolonialnego, mianowicie Królestwa Irlandii. Niemcy również nie zasypiali gruszek w popiele i poprosili o pomoc potężnego niedźwiedzia na wschodzie - Ruś Kijowską. Przebieg walk Ofensywa lotaryńska i kijowska Armia Lotaryngii, korzystając z kontrolowanego przez siebie mostu w Nassau przekroczyła Ren, wkraczając na ziemie niemieckie. Podobnie poczyniły wojska wasali Lotaryńczyków - arcybiskupa Salzburga i księcia Ansbach. Do pierwszej poważnej bitwy doszło pod Baden-Baden, w południowo-zachodnich Niemczech, w marcu 1677 r.. Połączone armie Salzburga, Lotaryngii i Ansbachu zdołały tam pokonać główne siły wroga w południowych Niemczech. Od tej pory stanowiły one stosunkowo niewielkie zagrożenie i wojska sprzymierzonych mogły przystąpić do oblężeń twierdz i fortów. Tymczasem na wschodzie Polacy przyjęli strategię defensywną. Oczekiwali na atak Rusi Kijowskiej. Nadszedł on już w maju 1677 r. Z bardzo dużym trudem Polacy pokonali armię księcia Aleksego pod Sokalem. Po tym zwycięstwie wojska polskie pod dowództwem Domawuja Brzostowskiego dobiły pod Lwowem ruskie niedobitki. Po tej bitwie polscy dowódcy znów przyjęli postawę wyczekującą. Niemniej, regenci królowej, licząc na to, że Polska coś uzyska na tej wojnie, jedną z polskich armii wysłali na zachód by obległa twierdzę w Lauenburgu - niezwykle ważną strategicznie, bo blokująca drogę lądową z Lubeki do Hamburga. Jak się okazało, była to dopiero pierwsza fala. Już w grudniu Kijowczycy wrócili. Również i tym razem z największym trudem Polakom udało się ich pokonać pod Tarnowem. Oprócz bardzo kiepskiej jakości armii Polacy mieli także inny problem - potężny deficyt finansowy, w wyniku którego rada regencyjna została zmuszona do zaciągnięcia pożyczki. Ponadto wysokie pensje zachęciły regentów do zwolnienia całej rady królewskiej celem szukania oszczędności. Na polskie szczęście w lipcu 1678 r. upadł Lauenburg. Walki na morzach Jednocześnie bardzo szybko doszło do pierwszych starć na morzu. Pierwsza bitwa morska, pod Syltem, zakończyła się klęską floty lotaryńskiej w starciu z Niemcami. Wkrótce jednak, nieopodal szwedzkiej Gotlandii polska flota dopadła w marcu 1677 r. eskadrę kijowskich fregat. Większość wrogich okrętów poszła na dno, jeden zaś udało się zdobyć i przyłączyć do Floty Królestwa Polskiego. Było to pierwsze i jedyne znaczące zwycięstwo na morzach sojuszu lotaryńskiego. Już w maju tego samego roku pod Przylądkiem Lindesnes polska flotylla fregat została unicestwiona przez potężną i sprawnie dowodzoną przez admirała Ludwiga Franke flotę Niemiec. Nie był to jednak koniec porażek. W październiku 1677 r. w bitwie pod Wyspami Alandzkimi polska główna fota wojenna została zmieciona z powierzchni morza przez połączone siły niemiecko-kijowskie. Od tej pory Polska była całkowicie wyeliminowana z walki morskiej. Walkę na morzach prowadziła głównie Irlandia, lecz były to głównie ataki na statki handlowe zmierzające np. do Bremy. Ruska inwazja na Wołoszczyznę i działania Polaków w Jutlandii W lipcu 1678 r. główne siły Kijowa uderzyły na Wołoszczyznę. Ponieważ jej margrabia nie przyjął polskiej postawy defensywnej i wyruszył ze swoją armią do Niemiec, to jego ziemie pozostawały odsłonięte, zaś upadek Wołoszczyzny groził wtargnięciem Kijowczyków przez Węgry do Polski od południa i oblężeniem samego Krakowa. W tej sytuacji polscy dowódcy zdecydowali o wyprawie na południe. Tymczasem w sierpniu tego samego roku Polacy oblegający Holsztyn zostali kompletnie zaskoczeni przez niemiecką armię jutlandzką pod wodza generała Heinricha von Weimar. Pomimo wsparcia stacjonującej w pobliskiej Lubece armii węgierskiej generała Ilony Zrinyi (kobiety!) Polacy ponoszą druzgoczącą klęskę. Tymczasem na południu Polacy pokonali Transylwanię i przekroczyli granicę wołoską. Niestety, nie zdążyli na czas, by ruszyć stolicy Wołoszczyzny - Târgoviște - z odsieczą. Zamiast tego uderzyli oni na maszerującą na wschód armię Kijowa pod komendą księcia Aleksego. W październiku, pod Buzau, głównie dzięki miażdżącej przewadze liczebnej, Polacy odnieśli kolejne pyrrusowe zwycięstwo. Kijowczycy wycofali się z ziem wołoskich, wojska polskie zaś podzieliły się - większość obległa zajęte przez Rusinów miasta Wołoszczyzny, podczas gdy jedna armia wyruszyła na północny-zachód, w stronę Niemiec. Pomorze dołącza do wojny W tym czasie król Pomorza wyczuł idealny moment, by dołączyć do wojny. 16 września 1678 r. wypowiedział on Niemcom wojnę, licząc na to, że zdoła podbić zachodnie ziemie tego królestwa. Oczywiście po stronie swojego sojusznika stanęły także Włochy. Ich nowy król - Ludwik III - osobiście stanął na czele maszerującej na północ armii. Pomorzanie nacierali początkowo na północ, wzdłuż Łaby w stronę morza, zajmując m.in. Hanower, Stade i Bremę. Wkrótce dołączyła do nich armia włoska, która pokonała oblegających kontrolowany przez Polaków Lauenburg Niemców (zwycięzców spod Holsztynu), a następnie obległa Emden. Polacy wkraczają do Niemiec Po klęsce pod Holsztynem polska armia zdołała się zreorganizować i ponownie ruszyć na front. Ponieważ Włosi zlikwidowali zagrożenie, jakim była niemiecka armia w Jutlandii, to Polacy, tym razem bez przeszkód, oblegli i zdobyli Holsztyn. Nie mogli jednak ruszyć dalej na północ - drogę blokowała im twierdza w Szlezwiku, którą oblegali Sycylijczycy. W tej sytuacji armia ta ruszyła na południe i przez Miśnię wkroczyła na główne ziemie niemieckie. Tam zostawiała za sobą szlak zdobytych miast i miasteczek, nierzadko puszczonych z dymem. Bitwa pod Suczawą i początek ofensywy na wschód Tymczasem na południu, w Wołoszczyźnie ponownie pojawiła się armia kijowska. Jednocześnie w tym samym kierunku zmierzała armia lotaryńska pod wodzą samego króla René, pod Buzau stacjonowała armia węgierska, w Transylwanii - polska, z północy przez ziemie polskie zbliżał się irlandzki korpus ekspedycyjny, a krok w krok za Lotaryńczykami maszerowała armia wołoska. Ponadto na ziemiach bułgarskich operowała armia włoska. Wszystkie te związki taktyczne wzięły udział w czerwcu 1679 r. w bitwie pod Suczawą, z powodu ilości biorących w niej udział państw nazwanej "Bitwą Narodów". Dzięki miażdżącej przewadze liczebnej sprzymierzeni zdołali zwyciężyć Kijowczyków. W wyniku tej wiktorii, a także odzyskaniu Târgoviște w sierpniu 1679 r. nastawienie polskich regentów się zmieniło - nakazali oni polskim generałom atak. Wkrótce przekroczyli oni wraz z armiami granicę Rusi. W ślad za nimi poszli Lotaryńczycy, którzy oblegli ruską stolicę - Kijów. Walki w aż do początku 1680 r. ograniczyły się do niewielkich potyczek, takich jak te pod Pińskiem czy Emden. Najważniejszym wydarzeniem w przeciągu tych miesięcy był upadek Kijowa w listopadzie. Rok 1680 Rok 1680 rozpoczął się od starcia Polaków, Lotaryńczyków i Irlandczyków pod wodzą generała Brzostowskiego z odnowioną dzięki olbrzymim zasobom ludzkim armią Kijowa pod Białogrodem. Straty, które ponosiły polskie armie były jednak zbyt wielkie i w efekcie w kraju zabrakło rekrutów. Rada regencyjna wcieliła więc siłą do wojska chłopów z Wołoszczyzny, co naturalnie nie przypadło do gustu tamtejszemu margrabiemu. W maju oddziały irlandzkie wsparte przez Lotaryngię pokonały Kijowczyków pod Czernihowem, unicestwiając ich armię, na zachodzie zaś Polacy opanowali całą Jutlandię. Drogę na niemiecką część wysp duńskich blokowała im jednak wciąż silna niemiecka flota; w lipcu zaś Polacy pokonali pod Kyzykermenem niedobitki Rusinów. Polska była jednak wyczerpana wojną, czego dowodem było opuszczanie kraju przez kupców, którzy czuli się niepewnie w kraju ze swoimi interesami po zagładzie polskiej floty. W tej sytuacji regenci, nie chcąc zdawać się w kwestii dyplomatycznej na dobrą wolę Lotaryńczyków, sami rozpoczęli negocjacje pokojowe z Niemcami. Wreszcie w dniu 21 listopada 1680 r. zawarto traktat pokojowy w Lauenburgu. Na jego mocy twierdza ta przechodziła w ręce polskie. W ten sposób pierwszy z krajów wyszedł z wojny. Zakończenie wojny przez sojusz lotaryński Zakończenie wojny z Rusią Kijowską Zakończenie wojny przez Polskę nie oznaczało zakończenia walk. Wciąż w konflikcie brały udział siły reszty państw sojuszu lotaryńskiego oraz sojuszu pomorskiego. Pomimo tego również i Lotaryngia zaczęła się zbliżać do osiągnięcia zamierzonych celów. By zmniejszyć ilość wrogów, z którymi walczyła, zawarła w Verdun w dniu 22 grudnia 1680 r. traktat pokojowy z Rusią Kijowską. Potężne imperium Dregowiczów zostało upokorzone. Postanowienia pokoju z Verdun * Ruś Kijowska wycofa się ze wszelkich paktów oraz sojuszy z Królestwem Niemiec * Ruś Kijowska Lotaryngii i jej sprzymierzeńcom (bez Polski) zapłaci jednorazowy trybut pod postacią 880 sztuk złota * Ruś Kijowska przez 10 lat będzie wypłacać Lotaryngii i jej sojusznikom (bez Polski) wojenne reparacje Polska została we wszelkich rokowaniach pominięta z powodu zawarcia osobnego traktatu pokojowego. Zakończenie wojny z Niemcami W efekcie traktatu w Verdun sojusz lotaryński wciąż walczył tylko z Niemcami. Te zaś nie mogły im się przeciwstawić - ich ziemie były w przeważającej części pod okupacją, zaś armia praktycznie nie istniała. Dla wszystkich dworów obserwujących z ubocza przebieg wielkiej wojny jasne było, że niedługo zawarty zostanie kolejny traktat. I rzeczywiście, 11 marca 1681 r. w Nassau podpisano traktat pokojowy pomiędzy Lotaryngią, a Niemcami Warunki traktatu pokojowego w Nassau * Do Lotaryngii zostają przyłączone: Badenia, Wirtembergia, miasto Ansbach, Mainz i Hesję. Dzięki takiemu wyborowi żądanych ziem Królestwo Lotaryngii zdołało stworzyć "pomost" terytorialny pomiędzy swoimi ziemiami w Cesarstwie Franków, a swoimi wasalami w Bawarii - Księstwem Ansbach i Arcybiskupstwem Salzburga. Walki sojuszu pomorskiego i koniec wojny W wyniku wszystkich powyższych umów sojusz pomorski pozostał na arenie walk sam. Jego przeciwnicy byli w znacznej mierze wyczerpani i osłabieni - zwłaszcza Niemcy. Niestety, w tym przypadku nie dysponujemy tak dokładnym opisem walk, jak byśmy sobie tego życzyli. Wiemy, że główne działania prowadzone były na wschodzie, na ziemiach Kijowa, gdzie operowała armia włoska pod wodzą króla Ludwika III. We wrześniu odniosła ona nad siłami ruskimi pod wodzą księcia Aleksego świetne zwycięstwo i zdobyła Kijów. Pomorzanie i Holendrzy tymczasem działali swoimi siłami na terenach niemieckich, rozbrajając i rozbijając niewielkie oddziały oraz oblegając miasta wciąż wierne królowi Augustynowi. W listopadzie 1683 r. upadło ostatnie z nich - Berg. Walki na ziemiach Rusi trwały jeszcze do marca 1684 r., kiedy to wreszcie delegacji pomorskiej udało się w Bambergu w dniu 23 marca 1684 r. zmusić Niemców do akceptacji ich żądań. Warunki traktatu z Bambergu * Królestwo Niemiec przekaże Królestwu Pomorza: Hanower, Brunszwik, Stade i Turyngię * Królestwo Niemiec wypłaci Królestwu Pomorza i jego sprzymierzeńcom jednorazowy trybut w wysokości 23 sztuk złota Skutki wojny W wyniku wojny doszło do dużych przemian na mapie politycznej Europy, jak i w polityce ogólnie: * Królestwo Niemiec straciło znaczną część swej potęgi. Wciąż co prawda pozostawało znaczącym państwem w regionie, lecz pozbawione sojuszników jest najsłabszym z trójki lokalnych hegemonów (dwaj pozostali to Lotaryngia i Polska) * Królestwo Pomorza odzyskało część swojej potęgi, lecz wojna ta udowodniła, że dalej jest ono zależne od Włoch. Niemniej jego sytuacja uległa znacznej poprawie dzięki zmianie polityki zagranicznej Polski, która od tej pory usiłowała nawiązać przyjazne relacje z Włochami, przypieczętowane sojuszem * Ruś Kijowska doznała potężnych strat ludzkich, materialnych i finansowych. Są to jednak straty, z których tak prężne państwo jak Kijów powinno szybko się podnieść. * Liczne bitwy i ogromne straty ponoszone w walkach z mniej licznymi wrogami ukazały zacofanie i słabość Polski, jak i jej armii Kategoria:Wojny Kategoria:Wojny toczone przez Polskę Kategoria:Wojny Państw Ościennych Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Historia Polski Kategoria:Historia Niemiec